1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for preparing piping and tubing for subsequent soldering or welding operations, and, more particularly, to a device for cleaning the outside of the end of a pipe as well as reaming out and cleaning the inside of the same end of a pipe using a rotary abrasion tool.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is well-known that a plumber or pipe fitter who wishes to join pieces of tubing or piping must first prepare the inner surface of the piece having the wider diameter as well as the outer surface of the piece to be soldered or brazed thereon. The preparation of the surfaces typically involves abrading the surfaces to be joined with an abrasive means such as sandpaper or wire bristle brushes.
Additionally, it is well-known that when a pipe is cut with a pipe cutter, the diameter of the pipe at the very end may be decreased somewhat and there may be excess material left on the inner edge of the cut site. Therefore, among the preparations prior to the soldering or brazing operation, there are included the requirements that the cut end of the pipe be restored to its full diameter and that any excess material or burrs along the inner diameter of the cut must be scraped away. In the past, the scraping and widening operations have been accomplished by the separate step of reaming the cut end on its inner surface with a reaming tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,549 to Criswell et al. is directed to an attachment consisting of an internal brush for cleaning of fittings and an external brush for cleaning of tubes or pipes prior to soldering or brazing which are provided in a single attachment which may be driven by either a manual or motor driven means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,867 to Ruggero, et al. discloses a motor-driven abrading tool for cleaning outer and inner surfaces of ends of pieces of copper tubing, wherein a single motor drives a longitudinally-mounted shaft. A male abrasive member such as a wire brush is secured to one end of the shaft and a female abrasive member is secured to the opposite end of the shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,070 to Litt discloses a manually-operated tool for scarifying the end areas of cylindrical members such as pipes or rods. The tool comprises a body member which is provided on its exterior with at least one wire brush extending therefrom. The body member is further provided with a hole therethrough that is lined with scarifying material and through which a cylindrical member may be passed, thus having its outer surface scarified.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,188,674 to Hobbs discloses a rotary tube end cleaner which is essentially a socket or cylindrical housing having a cylindrical inner surface which is lined with an abrasive material such as wire bristles, sandpaper and the like. The socket can be mounted to an electric drill and is provided with adjustment screws for changing the distance between the oppositely facing abrasive surfaces, thereby permitting adjustment for varying diameters of piping.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,404,507 to Link, 4,433,448 to True and 4,467,489 to Begneaud all are related to brush devices either manually operated or motor driven for cleaning the threads of bolts and studs and threaded pipe ends using combinations of bristles and solvent or air application.
None of the patents discussed above provides means for reaming the end of a cut pipe and the removal of excess material therefrom. It is contemplated that, in all of the prior art devices, the step of reaming and burr or excess material removal is viewed as an operation which is performed prior to the application of the prior art devices for abrasively cleaning the inner and outer surfaces of the pipes or fittings to be welded or brazed. None of the prior art devices teach or render obvious the device of the present invention wherein the insertion of a pipe end into a single tool and operation thereof accomplishes reaming the cut end of the pipe, removing excess material therefrom, and abrasively cleaning the inner and/or outer surfaces thereof.